gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Contender
| related = Sadler Sandking Utility Van |price = $250,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |roadspawn = No}} The Vapid Contender is a sport utility truck (SUT) featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Designed as a two-door vehicle, the Contender has styling very reminiscent of the third generation Ford SVT Lightning concept, most noticeably in the front bumper, grille (in shape, not including the split grille), hood, and back end; the color varieties it appears in are like most modern Ford F-150s though. It has a Chevy-like, horizontally-split grille and headlights that are similar to the 2007 Chevrolet Avalanche. The Supercharged 5.7L V8 engine, is also similar to the Lightning concept but with a larger displacement V8 (the Lightning had a 5.4L V8). The Contender comes with a variety of bed modifications. Despite those, the Contender still loosely resembles the Nissan Titan, Toyota Tacoma, and Dodge Ram 1500. The Contender can spawn with several accessories: *A front bullbar. *Roof spotlights mounted onto a external roll-cage bar. *A carbon bed cover on top of the pre-existing cover. *Plates extending from the back of the cab. *Black roll-cage bars attached to the back of the cab. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The GTA Online rendition of the Contender has received a large transformation since its last appearance. Now primarily resembling the Second Generation Toyota Tundra Devolro Diablo, seen particularly in the frontal fascia and bullbar, the rear bed cap and rack, and the rear arches. It also takes some design cues from the Ford Raptor and 2010 4-door lifted Ford F-150. It comes with or without a large bedcap with roof-rack, and has a very high ride height. It has stock wheels similar to those found on the Baller LE, finished in black. It also equips a large bumper with a winch, brushguard and fog lamps. It shares its interior with the majority of the SUVs, including its predecessor, the Sandking XL. The underside features large shock absorbers along with springs, and 4 kicker braces/impact struts running from each axle. As well as the two main axle diffs, the propshafts also run to two more central locking diffs. The front underside also sports a sump guard protecting the engine directly above it. Current Design Gallery Second generation= |-| First generation= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Despite having an apparent 5.7 liter supercharged V8 engine, the Contender only develops low amounts of power and therefore speeds aren't too high, and can be equally matched by the Bobcat but the top speed is higher. On the bright side though, the Contender is impressively durable with collisions and gunfire. Handling is below average with the truck feeling heavy, and understeering around corners. Despite it being a pickup, it isn't good off road, since the truck is only rear wheel drive, and the suspension is firm and doesn't have enough ground clearance. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck has reasonable performance thanks to a powerful V8 engine powering all four wheels, giving it immediate acceleration and little loss of traction in a straight line, as well as great off-roading capabilities. However, it has a large oversteer when approaching corners too fast, resulting in a spin-out at high speeds. The vehicle sports a single-cam V8 engine laid longitudinally in a front-engine, all wheel drive configuration. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Contender-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Contender in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover1-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover2-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a different bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover3-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a different bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderSpotlights-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with spotlights in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBullbar-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a front bullbar in Grand Theft Auto IV. Contender-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Contender on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Contender-RockstarNW-GTAO.jpg|Official GTA Online screenshot. Contender-GTAV-RGSC.jpg|The Contender on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ContenderB-GTAO-front.png|A Contender without a bedcap in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Variants A special green colored "Supercharged" Contender driven by the Irish Mob can be found in Steinway. It has huge chrome brush guards and comes with an exclusive bed modification, sporting a soft tonneau cover and chrome roll bars with body color fog lights mounted on top. Its speed and acceleration have increased a very small amount from the supercharger being added. This Contender can be resprayed into any regular color. A Contender is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a dark grey paintjob. As a new Contender will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. The maximum amount of money you can obtain from delivering the Contender to Stevie is $8,250. Contender-GTA4-Supercharge-front.jpg|A Supercharged variant, driven by the McReary Mob. Contender-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Contender in Stevie's Car Thefts. UniqueContender-GTAIV.jpg|Bucky Sligo's unique Contender that can be obtained in Smackdown. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Bucky Sligo owns a slightly modified Contender. It sports a tonneau cover and a unique dark green-to-black color-shift paintjob. This vehicle can be stored at the player's safehouse. The color cannot be obtained from a Pay 'n' Spray. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The McReary mob variant can be found around Steinway. *Usually found in most districts of Broker and Dukes. *Is usually seen in Star Junction, Fishmarket North, Fishmarket South and The Triangle, Algonquin. *The one requested by Stevie can be found in the Twitchin's Sugar factory compound on Creek Street in BOABO, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $250,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Contender are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. ''Grand Theft Auto IV * In the BradyGames guide, the Contender is occasionally referred to as the E109, though the game never calls it the E109. In the game's files, however, the model for the Contender is called E109. It hints that it is a beta name, a reference to the Ford F150, for the Contender. * In a car commercial on CNT (Sully's Auto Mart), a white Contender is referred to as the EXT, which could be another beta name for the truck. The truck in the commercial also has 5 spoke rims which may be the beta design for the truck. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Contender fetching $2,500. * The Contender doesn't have any reverse lights. No number plates either, although there seems to be room for one in the back. * Even though the Contender doesn't have any reverse lights, a white glow can be seen on the hood each time reversing. When shooting one of the rear indicator lights, orange and white pieces can be seen flying of. When reversing with one broken indicator light the white glow resets to the rear of the car on the ground as if the car did have reverse lights. * The Truck also appears as an Undrivable prop in Brucie's Garage and Stevie's garage, However, further inspection shows the truck to be, if not noticeable smaller than the current model, and further notice is a smaller Rollbar as seen on the "Supercharged" variant, yet scaled smaller. * If the player attempts to climb into the rear cargo compartment while the vehicle is in motion, the player will just lose the balance and fall. If the player is lucky enough, they will fall on to the road. Otherwise, they will fall over in the cargo compartment and become stuck while their health gradually reduces, eventually getting Wasted. * The slogan "Built to rule" appearing on the billboards is a play on Ford's slogan "Built tough" which is used for their F-series. This is even more obvious knowing that Vapid, the brand constructing the Contender, is the Grand Theft Auto IV parody of Ford. *Advertising for the Contender appears in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Even though the Contender does not appear in GTA V, the cab and the overall chassis make up the basis of the Utility Van. **However, it appears in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts update with an updated design. See Also *Sandking XL and Sandking SWB - 4 and 2-door trucks similar to the second generation Contender, featured in GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V